


Victoria

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1837, Ciel's great grand-father|Valence Phantomhive - Freeform, First Meetings, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Une jeune reine monte sur le trône d'Angleterre et elle découvre que la couronne n'est pas la seule chose que lui a léguée son oncle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Début du règne de Victoria. Vraisemblablement peu après son couronnement, donc en 1838.
> 
> Rating : K+ ce me semble.
> 
> Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.
> 
> NdA : Pur headcanon de ma part.

Tout commença avec une enveloppe déposée sur son bureau peu après son couronnement le jour où elle devait rencontrer pnombre d'officiels qui venaient lui présenter personnellement leur respect mais aussi lui souhaiter un long et fructueux règne. Lord Melbourne allait être à ses côtés pour l'ensemble de la journée. Elle le lui avait demandé en personne. Ce fut donc le premier ministre du Royaume qui la trouva assise à son bureau, examinant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains, avec un air curieux.

« Votre Majesté ? »

La jeune femme lui tendit l'enveloppe après qu'il se soit approché d'elle.

« Cette enveloppe était sur mon bureau. » lui apprit-elle.

Lord Melbourne reconnut immédiatement le sceau qui la fermait. Il l'avait souvent vu sur d'autres messages et toujours dans les mains du roi qu'il avait servi auparavant, parfois dans celles de son majordome, mais il n'avait jamais su les secrets que scellait ce cachet de cire rouge et sur lequel figurait deux têtes d'aigle surmontant une sorte de porte, vraisemblablement en fer. Il connaissait cependant l'identité du membre de la noblesse anglaise à qui appartenait ce blason. Il connaissait aussi les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui et sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec la couronne.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir poser les yeux sur les mots qui sont écrits dans cette lettre Votre Majesté. »

Victoria se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Je ne peux m'immiscer dans les relations d'un maître et de son chien. » ajouta aussitôt Lord Melbourne en s'apercevant de son incompréhension.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Cette lettre… » commença-t-elle à dire pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Il comprit la question sous-jacente et sourit.

« Vous pouvez l'ouvrir sans problème Votre Majesté. »

La jeune reine décacheta donc l'enveloppe et commença à lire le message qu'elle contenait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

...

...

...

_A l'intention de sa Majesté la Reine,_

_Votre Majesté, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce geste on ne peut plus cavalier mais ce moyen est le seul que j'ai à ma disposition pour entrer en contact avec vous. La demande que contient cette lettre, ainsi que ce message lui-même, vous paraîtra cavalier mais, encore une fois, je vous prie de me croire, Votre Majesté, je devais vous contacter, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. Et si vous pensez que mes manières ne sont en rien celles d'un gentilhomme, je tiens à vous assurer de ma bonne foi et du fait que je n'agis que pour le bien de notre cher pays._

_Vous n'avez, sans doute, jamais entendu votre oncle parler de moi mais j'ai longuement entendu parlé de vous. Feu votre oncle, notre Roi, aimait citer cette nièce qui, un jour, allait lui succéder au cours de nos nombreux rendez-vous. J'ose espérer que nous pourrons échanger de plaisants souvenirs à son propos quand nous nous verrons._

_Prendre le thé ensemble me semble être notre meilleure option. C'est, après tout, ainsi, que nous avons toujours procédé. Mais si vous y voyez un inconvénient, je me rendrai à votre meilleur jugement._

_Notre entretien a toutes les chances de durer un long moment, de nombreuses informations devant être portées à votre intention. La fin de l'après-midi me semble donc le moment le plus judicieux pour une rencontre mais le choix final de la date, de l'heure et du lieu de cette rencontre reste évidemment vôtre, ainsi qu'il en a toujours été._

_Une fois, votre décision arrêtée à ce sujet, une simple lettre confiée au majordome de feu votre oncle sera suffisante pour me contacter._

_Votre éternel serviteur,_

_V. Phantomhive (1)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Phantomhive… Victoria connaissait ce nom mais, en effet, ce n'était pas grâce à son oncle. Elle l'avait entendu lors d'une conversation entre sa mère et ses amies. Il se disait que la comtesse Phantomhive avait fait une nouvelle fausse couche qui avait mis sa vie en danger et que, tendrement amoureux de sa femme, le comte avait déserté le lit conjugal pour éviter une nouvelle grossesse qui mènerait certainement à la mort de son épouse. Il se murmurait cependant que cette mort éventuelle serait sans doute une bonne chose pour la famille Phantomhive. La comtesse actuelle n'avait réussi à mener à terme qu'une seule de ses grossesses et c'était à une fille qu'elle avait donné naissance. Heureusement pour la famille, l'épouse du jeune frère du comte était de meilleure constitution et elle avait donné trois beaux fils à son mari. L'aîné de ses fils allait très certainement épousé sa cousine lorsque les deux enfants seraient en âge de se marier.

Victoria se souvenait aussi que l'une des amies de sa mère avait pris un air scandalisé tout en racontant que le comte Phantomhive fréquentait nombre de femmes de mauvaise vie afin de satisfaire ses besoins et ainsi éviter une nouvelle grossesse mortelle à sa femme. Avant qu'une autre amie de sa mère n'intervienne, cette dernière les avait faites taire tout en lançant un regard courroucé vers la jeune fille pour avoir osé écouté leur conversation.

Voilà tout ce que savait la jeune reine à propos du comte Phantomhive.

Elle regarda de nouveau la lettre et relut le message qu'elle contenait, espérant découvrir sa signification avec une deuxième lecture. Un étrange post-scriptum,qu'elle n'avait d'abord pas remarqué, se trouvait en bas de la page.

...

...

...

_Post-scriptum :_

_Lors de votre entrevue avec Lord Hogan de Scotland Yard, pourriez-vous lui rappeler qu'un chien a toujours besoin de sa pitance. Y compris lorsque son maître n'est plus._

...

...

...

Victoria relut ce post-scriptum une seconde fois mais cette deuxième lecture ne lui en révéla pas plus le sens que la première. Elle renonça à comprendre après sa troisième lecture, préférant se tourner vers Lord Melbourne pour lui demander :

« Avez-vous déjà rencontrer le comte Phantomhive ?

-Nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présenté mais je l'ai souvent croisé. Le comte Phantomhive prenait souvent le thé avec sa Majesté.

-Mon oncle et lui étaient donc des amis proches, en conclut la jeune reine.

-J'ai peur que vous ne fassiez une erreur avec cette affirmation Votre Majesté.

-Alors qu'était donc le comte Phantomhive pour mon oncle ?

-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à cette question.

-Et qui le pourrait ?

-Celui qui commande actuellement Scotland Yard. Lord Hogan. »

Victoria relut le post-scriptum de la lettre à la mention de ce nom.

« Le comte Phantomhive m'a demandé de lui faire passer un message. »

Avant que le premier ministre ne puisse réagir, elle lui en livra la teneur. Lord Melbourne sourit en l'entendant.

« J'ai toujours entendu dire que le comte Phantomhive avait beaucoup d''humour…

-Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre à son sujet ?

-Les rumeurs à son propos, et à propos de la famille Phantomhive, sont bien trop nombreuses Votre Majesté.

-Reflètent-elles la vérité ?

-J'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée. »

Silence.

« Peut-être est-il temps de faire entrer ces messieurs Votre Majesté ? » dit le premier ministre au bout d'un moment.

Victoria acquiesça et fit signe au majordome de son oncle de faire entrer la personne suivante.

Cette journée exigea de la jeune reine une attention constante mais la lettre du comte Phantomhive lui revint régulièrement à l'esprit et quand arriva son entrevue avec le chef de Scotland Yard, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui poser des questions sur son mystérieux correspondant. Elle devait s'intéresser à l'homme qui lui faisait face et aux hommes qu'il commandait avant tout mais quand il termina enfin son monologue, elle faillit tout de même pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le moment d'obtenir des réponses était enfin arrivé. Elle le remercia pour ses vœux ainsi que pour lui avoir présenter avec clarté les missions confiées à Scotland Yard puis elle ajouta :

« J'ai un message à vous transmettre. De la part du comte Phantomhive. » précisa-t-elle immédiatement.

Le commandant de Scotland Yard grimaça en entendant ce nom.

« Il n'a pas perdu de temps, murmura-t-il d'un ton irrité.

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Une pause.

« Pardonnez-moi cet éclat Votre Majesté. »

Elle lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance mais lord Hogan lui présenta tout de même ses excuses une nouvelle fois. Un lourd silence s'installa ensuite.

Au bout d'un moment, Victoria voulut rapporter le message du comte Phantomhive au commandant de Scotland Yard mais elle se tut en se rendant compte que le regard de ce dernier ne quittait pas Lord Melbourne. Depuis combien de temps les deux hommes se fixaient-ils ainsi ? La jeune reine comprit soudain que le chef de Scotland Yard ne parlerait pas du comte tant que le premier ministre serait présent. Le regard de ce dernier quitta alors celui du commandant de police pour se poser sur Victoria.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser Votre Majesté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je ne peux m'immiscer dans la relation qu'entretiennent un maître et son chien. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner l'ordre de rester, Lord Melbourne quitta la pièce. Victoria leva les yeux au ciel, excédée par ce départ soudain et inexpliqué. Ces secrets entourant le comte Phantomhive commençait réellement à l'irriter. Elle transmit ensuite le message du comte à lord Hogan qui soupira dès qu'elle eut terminé de parler.

« Je lui enverrai un message avec la date de ma visite dès mon retour à Scotland Yard. » dit-il.

Il garda ensuite le silence alors que Victoria attendait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se poser. Face à son mutisme évident, elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Dîtes-moi ce que fait exactement le comte Phantomhive. »

Il soupira de nouveau. Le commandant de Scotland Yard ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question.

« Puis-je vous poser une question Votre Majesté ? » Finit-il par demander.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il avait sa permission.

« Pensez-vous que le crime puisse être totalement éradiqué Votre Majesté ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Plus jeune, elle aurait certainement, et immédiatement, répondu par l'affirmative mais maintenant…

« Je pense que c'est une situation vers laquelle nous devons tendre, répondit finalement Victoria, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous l'atteindrons un jour prochain.

-Ce jour peut-être on ne peut plus lointain Votre Majesté. »

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai une autre question à vous poser, dit lord Hogan.

-Posez-la.

-Que devons-nous faire en attendant que ce jour arrive ? »

Cette fois, la réponse fut immédiate.

« Nous devons limiter le crime au maximum. »

Il inclina la tête. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

« Ceci est la mission de Scotland Yard, Votre Majesté, mais il existe des endroits où nous ne pouvons la mener à bien car nous n'y avons aucun pouvoir. »

Le chef de la police regarda Victoria dans les yeux.

« C'est à ce moment-là que le comte Phantomhive intervient. »

Il resta ensuite silencieux, préférant la laisser réfléchir à ce que cette phrase impliquait.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que le comte Phantomhive ne se conduit pas en gentilhomme ? »

Il pensa d'abord à acquiescer mais changea rapidement d'avis.

« On ne peut demander à un chien de se conduire en gentilhomme Votre Majesté. »

Chien… Encore…

« Le comte lui-même utilise ce mot pour, me semble-t-il, parler de lui. J'aimerais comprendre pour quelle raison tout le monde en use pour se référer à lui.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, Votre Majesté. »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Le Chien de Garde, dit lord Hogan. C'est le nom que la plupart des gens lui donnent mais il en a bien d'autres. Le Comte démoniaque. Le Noble de l'Ombre. Et inversement. Certains pensent que ces deux autres surnoms sont mille fois plus appropriés que celui de Chien de Garde pour parler du comte Phantomhive. »

Le chef de Scotland Yard la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et ajouta :

« On ne lui donne pas ces noms sans raison, Votre Majesté. La pègre elle-même les utilise. »

Une courte pause avant de poursuivre :

« Ils ont mille fois plus peur de lui que de nous, après tout. »

Cette phrase ne rassura guère la jeune reine.

« Le comte Phantomhive est-il un homme dangereux ?

-Il doit l'être pour assurer son devoir envers la couronne, ainsi que l'a fait son père et le reste de ses ancêtres. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

« Nous ne savons pas comment la famille Phantomhive a réussi à atteindre la position qu'elle occupe aujourd'hui, Votre Majesté, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont toujours réussi à la conserver. »

Lord Hogan ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

« J'espère ne jamais voir le jour où un Phantomhive décidera de briser son collier, Votre Majesté.

-Ce n'est donc jamais arrivé ?

-Rien ne nous laisse penser qu'un tel événement s'est, un jour, produit mais nos archives laissent entendre qu'à plusieurs reprises un Roi ou une Reine a dû rappeler au chien qui était son maître. Feu votre oncle lui-même... »

Il laissa la phrase en suspens mais il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire et encore une fois, cette information n'était pas faite pour la rassurer.

« Je prend note de vos mises en garde.

-Mais ne les laissez pas vous effrayer Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Le Chien de Garde est un outil puissant. Vous ne devez pas hésiter à l'utiliser.

-Je comprend. »

Une pause.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions sur le comte Phantomhive ? »

Elle lui fit signe que non et ajouta :

« Je vous remercie pour ces informations, ces conseils et ces mises en garde. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Elle lui sourit.

« J'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons bientôt monsieur. » ajouta ensuite Victoria.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis la jeune reine donna congé au commandant de police qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte du bureau que le majordome de son oncle ; le sien maintenant, se rappela pour la énième fois Victoria ; ouvrit. Il était donc resté dans la pièce durant la totalité de son entrevue avec le chef de Scotland Yard, réalisa alors la jeune femme, et lord Hogan n'avait pas été ennuyé par sa présence, contrairement à celle du premier ministre. Étrange. A moins que, comme elle, il ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa présence...

Lord Melbourne attendait à la porte. Elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre mais avant de reprendre leurs activités, elle prit une feuille dans un tiroir de son bureau pour rédiger un court message qu'elle confia à son majordome.

« Cette lettre doit parvenir au comte Phantomhive au plus vite. »

Le majordome s'inclina après s'être emparé du message puis s'en alla.

« Vous allez donc le rencontrer ? Lui dit Lord Melbourne.

-Puis-je réellement lui refuser cette entrevue ? » contra la jeune reine.

Le premier ministre ne répondit pas à cette question mais elle n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part de toute façon.

« Soyez présent ce jour-là. » finit-elle par dire tandis qu'un serviteur entrait dans le bureau ; certainement pour prendre la place qu'avait occupé jusqu'à maintenant le majordome de son oncle, le sien, se répéta-t-elle aussitôt.

Lord Melbourne essaya de discuter cet ordre.

« Votre Majesté…

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rencontrer, officiellement, le comte Phantomhive. »

Il voulut protester une nouvelle fois.

« Rien ne vous empêchera de vous en aller une fois les présentations terminées. » lui assura-t-elle.

Elle fit ensuite signe au serviteur afin qu'il fasse entrer la personne suivante et quand la fin de la journée, et celle de la longue succession d'entrevue, arriva, Victoria donna la date et l'heure de son entrevue avec le comte Phantomhive à Lord Melbourne. Le premier ministre garda le silence quand elle lui fit part de cette information. Nulle protestation. Nulle confirmation de sa présence au jour dit mais quand ce jour arriva, c'est une profonde reconnaissance envers le premier ministre qui s'empara de Victoria quand elle le vit dans le salon qui serait le lieu de sa rencontre avec le mystérieux comte Phantomhive.

« Je partira après lui avoir été présenté. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour puis le remercia de sa présence rassurante. Il faut dire qu'elle appréhendait sa rencontre prochaine avec celui que l'on surnommait le Chien de Garde.

Quelques instants plus tard, son majordome ; elle avait enfin cessé de penser à lui en tant que majordome de son oncle ; entra pour annoncer son invité. Victoria jeta un coup d'œil à lord Melbourne qui l''encouragea du regard. La jeune reine ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément puis demanda à son majordome de faire entrer le visiteur.

Victoria détailla longuement le comte Phantomhive quand il entra dans la pièce où ils allaient prendre le thé. Après son entrevue, et sa discussion, avec le commandant de Scotland Yard, elle avait imaginé le comte comme un homme des plus effrayants. Quelqu'un de grand et massif. Avec un regard fourbe. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait cacher sa duplicité et sa méchanceté.

Le comte Phantomhive était grand mais fin, presque gracile. En entrant, il posa sur elle un regard doux et bienveillant puis il exécuta une révérence parfaite. Son regard glissa ensuite vers Lord Melbourne. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris par sa présence mais pendant un bref instant, son regard changea. Toute trace de bienveillance disparut pour devenir calcul puis profonde indifférence.

« Lord Melbourne souhaitait vous être présenté. L'occasion me semblait approprié. » dit Victoria pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était emparée d'elle en voyant le regard du comte changer.

Le visiteur inclina simplement la tête en direction du premier ministre.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Et moi de vous. » répliqua Lord Melbourne.

La réponse fit sourire le comte.

« Êtes-vous ici pour savoir si ce que l'on dit sur moi vrai ou non ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Victoria crut bon d'intervenir.

« Monsieur Melbourne est, ici, sur mon invitation, Comte Phantomhive. »

En entendant son nom, il tourna la tête vers elle. Ce faisant, elle aperçut un éclat bleu à son oreille. Une perle d'un bleu profond ceignait apparemment l'oreille de son visiteur mais elle fut rapidement cachée par les mèches noires, presque bleues de ses cheveux. Étrange, se dit Victoria. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme de la noblesse porter un bijou de ce genre.

« Sa présence vous dérange-t-elle monsieur le Comte ? Demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

-Je suis votre humble serviteur,Votre Majesté, répondit le comte en s'inclinant. Jamais, je ne me permettrais de remettre en cause l'une de vos décisions. »

Elle n'en crut pas un mot mais préféra garder le silence en entendant cette réponse. Une nouvelle fois, elle le détailla du regard. Le comte était bel homme, un atout dont il savait se servir, elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

« Lord Melbourne assistera-t-il à la suite de notre entrevue ? Demanda-t-il, le ton de sa phrase frôlant l'impertinence.

-Cela semble vous poser problème Comte, répliqua Victoria.

-Pas le moins du monde, Votre Majesté. » rétorqua-t-il.

Le comte ajouta ensuite avec un air innocent et tout en regardant le premier ministre.

« Je ne suis pas, après tout, celui qui souffrirait le plus si cette rencontre s'ébruitait. »

Victoria fut soufflée par son audace. Il en fut de même pour Lord Melbourne qui lança un regard inquiet à la jeune reine. Ce dernier regarda ensuite le comte Phantomhive qui souriait d'un air tranquille, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire preuve d'une profonde impertinence.

« Ainsi que viens de nous le faire remarquer monsieur le Comte, il serait sans doute plus convenable de vous quitter Votre Majesté, dit le premier ministre au bout d'un moment.

-Lord Melbourne…

-Votre Majesté... »

Le premier ministre regarda le comte. Une nouvelle impertinence était la bienvenue mais le nouveau venu garda obstinément le silence. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Monsieur le comte n'a pas tort, dit finalement le premier ministre. Si ma présence ici est ébruité... »

Victoria réfléchit.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment mais avec une certaine réticence.

Le premier ministre la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Souhaitez-vous me voir après votre entrevue avec monsieur Phantomhive ? »

Elle acquiesça puis elle lui donna l'autorisation de partir. Le voir après était suffisant.

« Auriez-vous peur de moi Votre Majesté ? »

La jeune femme faillit sursauter en entendant la voix du comte Phantomhive mais elle se reprit juste à temps. Il avait été le maître de cette entrevue jusqu'à maintenant, une chose qui ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

Le comte s'était assis tandis qu'elle avait observé le départ de son premier ministre. Les jambes et les mains croisées, ses coudes reposant sur l'un de ses genoux, il observait la jeune reine en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant mais Victoria réprima avec grande peine un frisson en croisant son regard. Elle se dit même, pendant un instant, qu'elle allait détester cet homme et que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne réussirait à se faire obéir de lui. Ne venait-il pas de s'asseoir sans invitation d'ailleurs ? Elle ne pouvait que noter l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait mettre ce geste sur le compte d'une possible ignorance de l'étiquette. L'action du comte Phantomhive avait certainement été volontaire et réfléchie et en ce moment même, son invité affichait le masque même de l'arrogance, de la duplicité et du mépris. Elle devait à tout pris reprendre la main de cette rencontre qui allait certainement déterminer la façon dont allait se dérouler les suivantes.

Après sa conversation avec le commandant de Scotland Yard, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle ne pouvait se passer du Chien de Garde. Elle le savait comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser contrôler cette conversation.

Victoria s'assit en posant sur le comte un regard calme malgré la tempête qui s'agitait sous son crâne.

« Lorsque l'on m'a offert mon premier chien, on m'a dit que cet animal testait toujours la longueur de sa laisse quand il avait un nouveau maître. »

Le comte décroisa mains et jambes et s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait. Il souriait toujours mais ce sourire avait perdu, en partie, son arrogance. Il avait juste l'air amusé maintenant.

« Feu votre oncle a toujours eu peur que l'éducation donnée par votre mère ne vous gâte. Il serait certainement ravi de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous parliez donc réellement de moi ?

-Vous étiez son héritière et donc mon prochain maître.

-Et parliez-vous de vos héritier avec lui, Comte ? »

Le sourire de son invité disparut. Victoria se rappela soudain ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur le comte Phantomhive et sa femme, de leur difficulté à concevoir. Elle pensa alors à s'excuser mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Votre Majesté. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Victoria pouvait revenir à la question des héritiers si elle le souhaiter. Elle était le maître. Il n'était qu'un chien. Mais il avait sans doute raison de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour ça aujourd'hui. Un autre jour peut-être ? A un autre moment ?

Dieu tout-puissant ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont cette… Cette chose qui les réunissait devait fonctionner. On lui avait dit que le comte Phantomhive était un outil puissant, qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à l'utiliser mais le commandant de Scotland Yard était aussi resté assez évasif sur ce que faisait exactement celui que l'on surnommait le Chien de Garde.

« Il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question Comte, répondit Victoria, car, après tout, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous et vos activités. On m'a juste laissé entendre que vous ne vous comportiez pas toujours en gentilhomme. »

Cela le fit rire.

« J'en conclus que vous avez transmis mon message à Hogan. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Face à ses accusations, je ne répondrais qu'une seule chose Votre Majesté : à Rome, fais comme les romains. »

En voyant son air interrogateur, le comte Phantomhive précisa :

« Un monde a toujours des règles. »

Il afficha ensuite un sourire indulgent.

« Et Scotland Yard oublie toujours que les règles sont différentes dans le monde de l'Ombre. »

De quoi était-il donc en train de parler ?

Comprenant sa question muette, le comte ajouta :

« Vous vivez dans le monde de la Lumière Votre Majesté. »

Elle voulut protester mais il poursuivit rapidement :

« Oh bien sûr ! Ce monde compte son lot d'ombres mais ce n'est pas LE monde de l'Ombre. »

Il avait intentionnellement marqué le mot ''Le''.

« Et qu'est-ce donc que CE monde de l'Ombre, je vous prie, monsieur le comte. »

Comme lui, elle marqua intentionnellement le déterminant.

« Je suis certain que vous le savez déjà, Votre Majesté. »

Elle avait déjà une idée en effet. Elle lui posa ensuite la question suivante :

« Que faites-vous exactement pour la couronne, monsieur le comte ?

-Et je suis certain que vous connaissez, aussi, la réponse à cette question, Votre Majesté. »

Elle lui sourit. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle allait reformuler sa question.

« Que faites-vous donc exactement pour la couronne, mise à part contrôler ce qui forme la lie de notre société ? »

Il accueillit la question avec un grand sourire mais murmura :

« Je me sentirais presque insulté. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Les braves gens de votre monde n'apprécient guère de le voir contaminer par l'Ombre. Si Scotland Yard ne peut la contenir ou si une ombre du monde de la Lumière grandit, j'interviens pour la remettre à la place qui est la sienne et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. »

La réponse était honnête, pleine de mauvaises métaphores, mais honnête.

« Des jolis mots ne changent pas la nature de vos activités, monsieur le comte, lui dit Victoria. Vous parlez d'ombres, là où je ne vois qu'activités criminelles et scandales.

-Veuillez me pardonner pour avoir voulu épargner votre sensibilité, Votre Majesté.

-Je me sentirais presque insultée. »

Cette même phrase, qu'il avait prononcé quelques instants plus tôt, lui arracha un sourire amusé.

« Je sens que je vais aimer nos entrevues, Votre Majesté. »

Cette réflexion, qui appelait sans doute un remerciement de sa part ; remerciement qu'elle ne voulut pas lui donner ; lui rappela le côté pratique de leur association.

« Ces entrevues… Auront-elles souvent lieu ?

-C'est à vous d'en décider, Votre Majesté. »

Elle en prenait note.

« Et comment puis-je vous contacter ?

-Comme vous l'avez déjà fait. Un message confié à votre majordome ou au mien. C'était notre principal moyen de communication du temps de votre oncle.

-Nous ferons donc de même. »

Une idée frappa soudain Victoria.

« C'est votre majordome qui a... »

Comment avait-il fait ? Le palais était férocement gardé pourtant.

« A famille particulière, serviteurs particuliers. » répondit le comte avec un petit sourire.

Évidemment.

« Je vous présenterai mon majordome lors de notre prochaine entrevue puisque je désire qu'en mon absence, et peu importe ses circonstances, vous vous en remettiez à lui. » lui dit le Chien de Garde.

En mon absence… Peu importe ses circonstances…

Le danger associés aux activités auxquelles se prêtaient le Comte Phantomhive frappa alors de plein fouet Victoria.

« Votre Majesté ?

-Une pensée idiote. N'y prêtez pas attention. »

Ce fut un regard presque affectueux que le Chien de Garde posa alors sur la jeune reine. Il avait compris son trouble.

« Je ne suis qu'un chien Votre Majesté, lui dit-il. Nul besoin de verser la moindre larme pour un chien. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera d'ordonner au suivant de vous rencontrer. »

**Author's Note:**

> (1) J'ai cette idée un peu étrange que le nom des chiens alternent des noms commençant par un C et par un V.


End file.
